


Go tell the world that I'm still alive

by Qwenton



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Drabble Collection, Drama, End of the World, Established Relationship, Gen, Unhappy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwenton/pseuds/Qwenton
Summary: Это последний день Земли.(написано по заявке "Конец света. Мысли людей за пять минут до смерти").





	1. Vidarr

— …сообщили, что предсказанный огромное количество раз Конец света все-таки настанет, — вещал диктор новостей в экране старенького телевизора, являющегося единственным источником света в темной и пыльной комнате. — О нем говорили пророки, ученые, представители различных верований и даже целые цивилизации. Нас давно готовили к этому дню, но до вечера прошлого четверга для всех жителей планеты он все равно оставался лишь фантазией режиссеров фильмов-катастроф, — он на мгновение запнулся, опустив взгляд, и будто в ответ на это проявление человечности, изображение на мгновение исказили помехи. — Мы постараемся оставаться в эфире столько, сколько сможем. Не тратьте время попусту: помиритесь с родственниками или друзьями, если вы в соре; сделайте то…

Поток банальных советов от Двейна Гувера прервал темный экран и гнетущее ощущение испускания телевизором ультразвука. Сигнал исчез, скорее всего, от электромагнитных возмущений в атмосфере Земли, но это уже не могло, как раньше, взволновать ее жителей и вызвать поток звонков в колл-центр техподдержки. В первую очередь такой реакции не стоило ожидать от того, кто сейчас стоял посреди той самой темной нью-йоркской квартирки отшельника, теперь лишившейся и этого, на первый взгляд, скверного освещения. Мужчина задумчиво продолжал вглядываться в ставший еще более неразличимым силуэт перед собой. Он склонил голову на один бок, затем на другой, будто от этого нехитрого движения что-то могло измениться, а затем, сняв с пистолета глушитель, положил его обратно в кобуру и вышел в общий коридор, свет из которого всего на мгновение вырвал из тьмы тело человека, недвижно висящего в полуметре от пола.

Как это глупо и слабовольно, думал Тур, спускаясь по лестнице на улицу и на ходу набирая сообщение, чтобы она могла быть спокойна. Апокалипсис, Второе пришествие, нет, Рагнарёк уже настолько близко подобрался к третьей планете, что можно было почувствовать его огненное дыхание на своей коже, а последний заказ решил банально свести счеты с жизнью в петле. Удавиться, а не очиститься в огне вместе со всем человечеством. Этот тип был трусом. Тур Бротен, в определенных кругах более известный как Видар, понял это, как только ему пришло описание от одной французской вдовы, чью семью он задавил и уехал с места преступления. Он не знал, что их можно было спасти.

Хотя, если бы и знал, то что бы это изменило? Он все равно не остался бы. Таковы люди. Их съедает страх, одиночество и желание показать себя в лучшем свете. Это руководит ими на протяжении всей жизни, определяя и отвратительные, и хорошие поступки. Даже их добродетель обусловлена порочным стремлением выслужиться и угодить, чтобы таким образом заслужить некий приз. Для каждого он всегда свой, но поведение в желании его заслужить остается неизменным из века в век.

Все виновны, считал Тур, а он лишь воин в руках своего бога. О́дин, давно ставший названным отцом сироты, направлял его, сколько мужчина себя помнил. Он даже выбрал своему человеческому сыну новое имя, хоть от старого тот так и не отказался. Может, оттого, что не помнил, почему именно Всеотец стал его светочем. Ведь он сам пришел к Нему, а не наоборот. Наверное, тут сыграло роль происхождение, а также христианский сиротский приют, где, будучи совсем юным, Тур осознал всю лицемерность церкви, в которую заставляли верить его сверстников. Слово «язычник» вырывалось из их глоток, преображаясь в «прокаженный». В конце концов они даже упекли его в психиатрическую лечебницу, пытаясь исцелить, а на самом деле только вывели на путь истины, которому он следовал и по сей день.

Выйдя на свежий воздух, мужчина втянул его в ноздри, будто курильщик сигаретный дым, а затем потрепал по холке любимую Хельгу, а та в ответ лизнула ему пальцы, потрусив следом. За эти шесть с половиной лет, которые он провел вне мягких стен, она стала его самым близким другом.

Вокруг было абсолютно безлюдно. Ни звука, ни души. Одна из главных улиц Нью-Йорк Сити, как и весь многомиллионный мегаполис в целом, больше напоминала одну из пересохших артерий города-призрака, не пережившего пандемию новой чумы. Однако, несмотря на все предречения Голливуда не ему дано стать центром всемирной катастрофы. Сейчас ведь ночь, а значит, первый удар застигнет совсем другую долготу.

Тур равнодушно оглянулся по сторонам. Кое-где были видны следы недавних пожаров, которые поначалу пытались, конечно, тушить, но потом плюнули. Магазины опустошены фанатиками, свято верующими, что если они запасутся провизией и зароются поглубже в землю, то выживут. Несколько машин разбито. Другие просто брошены. Хотя под дворником одной покалеченной Audi красуется записка: «Если ничего не произойдет, я оплачу ремонт». Она выглядит как насмешка.

Как наемник ни старался, у него не создавалась впечатления, что все эти люди до сих пор живы и сейчас сидят по своим домам около затухших экранов телевизоров и, замерев в отчаянии и страхе, ждут, когда небо озарится пламенем разгневанного Солнца и поглотит их маленький уютный мирок, который они наивно принимали за целую Вселенную.

Конец настанет. Они всегда это знали. Их пророки говорили, что мир сгорит в огне. Именно так однажды поведала и мертвая Вельва, а «Эдда» передала предсказание. Однако за истреблением придет возрождение. Сыновья О́дина и Тора станут новыми правителями, а выжившая пара людей даст начало обновленному роду человеческому, более совершенному. Огонь сотрет с Земли их порок, очистит и возродит. Так верил Тур. Так учил его Отец. От этого киллер и не боялся ни подступающего зноя, ни перспективы близкой смерти. Он ведь не мог умереть.

Тем временем космическое пламя сжирало последние световые минуты, подбираясь к Земле. Все вокруг начало приобретать какие-то неестественные краски. Слишком яркие. Слишком неправильные для этого времени суток. Витрины, отражая нарастающий с каждой секундой свет, пылали, а затем, будто достигнув своего апогея, потухли.

Тур остановился, как вкопанный, а Хельга, озадаченная таким поведением вожака, встала в нескольких метрах от него. Зрачки сузились, а сердце забилось быстрее, отвечая на выброс адреналина.

Вот оно.

Нет, Рагнарёк не был отменен. Это было другое.

Тур поднял голову к горизонту, не боясь навредить глазам. Палящую волну солнечного гнева, отбросив нечто наподобие тени, затмила Луна, а освещенные облака вместе с воображением дорисовали образ волчьей пасти.

Мужчина улыбнулся. Так и было предсказано века назад. Опасаться нечего. Он медленно подошел к своей собаке, опустился на горячий асфальт прямо посреди проезжей части и, прижав Хельгу к себе, начал нашептывать ей на ухо. По странному стечению обстоятельств, она не возражала.

— Твое чутье тебе подводит, старушка, — ласково обратился Тур к своей подруге. — Мы выживем. Видишь, там, наверху. Это волк Фенрир поглощает Солнце. Но ты не бойся. Я разорву ему пасть, когда Отец падет.

Тьма отступила почти столь же внезапно, как и появилась. Ей на смену пришло пекло и испепеляющий свет. Тур нагнулся, заслоняя собой глаза испуганно заскулившей Хельги.

— Тихо. Это всего лишь Сурт со своим пылающим мечом. Он выжжет Землю, но ты не бойся, ты со мной, с Видаром, которому предречено пережить катастрофу и править в новом мире. Ты, Хельга, главное, держись. Такого друга, как ты, мне будет не найти, а без него я пропаду.

Поднялся ветер. Ураганным потоком он несся навстречу огню. Листовки кружились, стремясь к небу, где, подобно крыльям Икара, выгорали в свете Солнца вместе с кислородом. Посреди невыносимого гула, давящего на барабанные перепонки, слышались крики отчаяния, песнь, молящая о прощении, истошные вопли. Город, будто ожив в последние секунды своего существования, в первый раз по-настоящему жил. Или, может, это уже был Ад, посреди которого безжалостный убийца крепче прижимал к себе свою верную подругу, на ухо нашептывая ей искренние обещания спасения.


	2. Звездная пыль

Они молятся. Находясь в трех отсеках от воображаемой церкви, я все равно слышу их голоса.

Так странно. Пять человек произносят вроде одни и те же слова, но на разных языках. Они магическим образом сливаются в некое подобие предсмертной несуществующей симфонии, которая провожает пылающий в огне разбушевавшегося Солнца мир людей. Она разносится по пустым коридорам, провожая Землю в ее последний путь. Волшебная, потусторонняя и настолько живая, какой ни одна мелодия никогда не была. В ней слышится болезненное отчаяние. И… надежда.

Однако мне не понять ее смысла. Не принять его. Эта молитва только усиливает разбушевавшуюся от негодования бурю внутри, которую никогда не могла унять. Пустота разрастается. Пустота и животный страх.

Я зависаю в воздухе, не в силах принять хоть какое-либо решение от сковавшего меня паралитического ужаса. Слишком неправильно. Слишком одиноко. Никто не должен оставаться в такой час один на один со своими мыслями. Всегда должен быть кто-то рядом. Да, все мы умираем в одиночестве, но это хоть какая-то иллюзия, позволяющая нам забыться на миг, предшествующий уходу в небытие.

Я не знаю, если ли у меня такие люди, да и были ли вообще когда-либо.

Хотя, если подумать, то парочка приходит на ум. Родители.

Нет, мы слишком разные. Помимо меня, моих брата и сестры у них всегда был их Бог. Он спасал их в самые страшные и пропитанные отчаянием моменты, придавал им сил, вселял надежду. Они всегда знали, что за ними кто-то присматривает.

Никогда не понимал их. Однако стоит признать, что безмерно завидовал. Я ничего не чувствовал ни в церквях, ни вне их. С детства я понял, что не приду к Богу, так как, наверное, чем-то провинился перед ним. Я не чувствовал ни его присутствия, ни провидения, и знал, что это неправильно. Сейчас я понимаю, что это были лишь детские комплексы на фоне верующих родителей. По мере взросления они прошли, но пустота, как и осознание, что не там мне надо ее заполнять, осталось. Хотя, наверное, хорошо осознавать, что за твоей спиной кто-то есть, кому ты дорог, если ты в него веришь. Ты чувствуешь себя нужным. Это дарит спокойствие, которое мне никогда не постичь. Эта невидимая сущность заполняет обычную человеческую пустоту, которую люди пытались утолить разными средствами на протяжении всего своего существования.

Я пытался ее заполнить, но чем-то другим. Я считал, что здесь ее не будет, что здесь я не буду чувствовать себя одиноким.

Как же я ошибался.

Сквозь иллюминатор напротив я вижу ее. Такая красивая, она слегка отсвечивает голубым на видимом горизонте. Сейчас станция находится в ее тени, но это не значит, что вспышка нас пощадит. Да даже если и пощадит, то какой прок от кучки астронавтов, оставшихся без Дома? Звезды согревают и дарят жизнь, поддерживают ее, но с таким же успехом забирают свои дары обратно. Они великодушны и беспощадны одновременно. Самое жестокое божество на свете из тех, которому когда-либо поклонялись человеческие цивилизации, выбрасывая золото в океаны, возводя пирамиды и проливая красную, как закатные лучи, кровь на постаменты своих алтарей. То божество, в которое по-своему поверил и я.

Солнце.

Оно решило истребить оставленное ее предшественницей поколение звездной пыли, даже не дав нам шанса развиться и доказать, что мы стоим того, чтобы жить.

Нет, я не язычник, не христианин и не кто-либо еще. Я ученый. Я верил только в науку, но считал этого газового гиганта олицетворением мощи Вселенной. Мощи сил, что ее сформировали и дали нам шанс к существованию и развитию. Как народы Перу пошли за садящимся на западе Солнцем и покорили невиданные ранее просторы, я, еще будучи маленьким мальчиком, потерявшим надежду присоединиться к пастве, пошел по пути изучения и освоения космоса, начавшегося со страницы в учебнике, говорящей о силах, формирующих звезды.

— Почему? — вырывается сдавленный стон из моей груди и, сворачиваясь в позе эмбриона, я изо всех сил закрываю лицо руками, зависнув в невесомости. Не знаю, на что я надеюсь. Может, на то, что как только я открою глаза, весь этот кошмар исчезнет. Не будет ни Конца света, ни этой молитвы, разносящейся по всей МКС, ни предательских соленых сферических капель, застывших в воздухе, ни двойного дна в моем вопросе.

Не в силах сдержать подступающего плача, я обнимаю себя руками, подтягивая колени к лицу. От перемены позы на глаза опять попадается горизонт Земли. Сколько всего мы еще не успели. Не устроили колоний на Марсе, не узнали, есть ли еще разумная жизнь в Галактике, что она из себя представляет. Не изобрели межзвездных кораблей и не успели в них разочароваться. Сколько всего упустил я, прячась в черноте космоса. Пытаясь заполнить им пустоту внутри себя.

Как же глупо. Как же глупо было искать этот спасительный Грааль в самом одиноком и безразличном месте на свете.

Выдаю какой-то хилый и неправдоподобный смешок, а затем мое горло разрывает отчаянный безудержный смех, который я не в силах остановить. Мне смешно от того, к чему я стремился. От своего бессилия, от ироничности своей мечты.

Через какое-то время он сам затухает подобно бенгальскому огню, уступая место полнейшей апатии.

Взгляд падает на соседний отсек и, поддавшись внезапному безумному порыву, я уже мчусь в невесомости, сосущей под ложечкой, перехватывая поручни. Если я не могу быть с теми, с кем нахожусь на станции, то я хочу в последний раз побыть со всеми остальными. С теми, с кем никогда не был. С теми, с кем мог бы встретиться. С теми, кому было предначертано спасти меня, если бы моя глупость вкупе с упрямством не пересилили все попытки судьбы свести меня с ними. С теми, кого я бросил, считая, что не они мне нужны, но в последний миг останавливаюсь. Понимаю, что не хочу туда, ведь это не имеет смысла. Это воссоединение не с людьми, а с холодным безжизненный вакуумом.

Меня бросает в дрожь. Что же делать? Просто висеть в невесомости и ждать конца в полнейшем одиночестве? Нет. Воспоминая, от которых столько раз хотелось избавиться, накатывают волной, поэтому, погружаясь все глубже в бездонный водоворот, чувствуя, как пот стекает по лбу, рассыпаясь каплями в невесомости, я опускаю руку в плотный карман. Там ничего, конечно же, нет, но мое воображение само рисует образ маленького кулона, в каких обычно прячут фотографии. Подношу пустую ладонь на уровень глаз и вижу лицо той, которая была моим истинным спасителем. Сколько лет я пытался убежать от нее.

Я смотрю на мягкие детские черты, а контур планеты тем временем окрашивается в золотистые тона, изумительными лучами разносящиеся в стороны, напоминая гигантский подсолнух.

Это конец.

Голоса сослуживцев замолкают, а я все вглядываюсь в добродушное лицо дочери на выцветшем изображении, что рисует мне память.

Я никогда ее не видел. Не хотел. Не считал важным. То, что я сейчас вижу, всего лишь реконструкция образа с фотографии, которую прислала Рашель, сопроводив письмом, содержащим лишь одно предложение.

«Так выглядела твоя дочь».

К горлу поступает соленый ком. Я не хочу умирать. Как и она, не хочу. Все это время я бежал от нее и ее матери и сумел унести свои кости настолько далеко, насколько это вообще возможно. В самодовольном своем эгоизме я думал, что именно сюда всю свою жизнь подсознательно стремился, что космос знал меня и ждал. Но вместо радушного приема я встретил лишь вселенское безразличие.

Только сейчас я встретил своего истинного спасителя, от которого меня теперь отделяют не только слои атмосферы и вакуум. Нет более прочной грани, чем грань между жизнь и смертью.

Анна. Так ее звали.

Системы станции сообщают о перегреве, сигнализация верещит, где-то взрывается проводка. Зародившийся от искры огонь начинает лениво, подобно змею, ползти в мою сторону. А я так и продолжаю, не моргая, смотреть на несуществующую фотографию в моих руках, оцепенев от ужаса.


	3. Aurora borealis

В этом доме всегда царили тепло и уют. Радушные хозяева с радостью принимали каждого, будь то старый друг или случайно заблудившийся в их бескрайних холодных лесах путник. Однако большую часть времени им так или иначе приходилось проводить наедине друг с другом. Точнее, они были счастливы остаться вдвоем. Многие говорят, что любовь живет три года, но их брак был полнейшим опровержением этих глупых домыслов. Они прожили здесь всю жизнь, наслаждаясь своим отшельническим уединением, растя детей и воспитывая их, чтобы потом отпустить в мир, который все до единого мечтали изменить: один, защищая невиновных, второй, стремясь к звездам, а дочь, пойдя по стопам матери, ушла учить.

С тех пор, как их дети уехали, помимо воскресных походов в церковь, супруги выезжали в город только за продуктами, топливом для генератора и дровами, на случай, если тот откажет в одну из холодных полярных ночей. В остальное же время они более всего любили слушать старый граммофон или читать, укрывшись пледами в креслах, стоящих на веранде, одновременно являющейся причалом, с которого порой они выходили на лодке в озеро. В общем, чета Траутов всегда могла найти, чем заняться. И им неважно было, чем именно. Важно, что вместе.

Например, сейчас мистер Траут приводил в порядок свой кабинет, а миссис Траут домывала посуду после позднего ужина. На первый взгляд и не скажешь, что они заняты одним делом, но, по сути, они оба подготавливали дом к встрече последнего рассвета этого мира.

— …О нем говорили пророки, ученые, представители различных верований и даже целые цивилизации, — доносилось с другого конца кухни. — Нас давно готовили к этому дню, но до вечера прошлого четверга для всех жителей планеты он все равно оставался лишь фантазией режиссеров фильмов-катастроф. Мы постараемся оставаться в эфире столько, сколько сможем. Не тратьте время попусту: помиритесь с родственниками или друзьями, если вы в ссоре; сделайте то…

У Лаванды в руках была как раз последняя тарелка, когда изображение на экране телевизора сменилось шуршащим белым шумом. Вещание прервалось.

— Я слышал — кто-то говорил. Голос показался знакомым, — спустя всего пару секунд поинтересовался внезапно вошедший на кухню Бернард, поставив теплый чайник греться.

— О, это были Новости с Двейном Гувером, — доброжелательно отозвалась жена.

— Двейн Гувер, — он задумчиво протянул имя, будто пытаясь что-то припомнить. — А это случайно не тот любезный репортер, который делал лет десять назад репортаж про наш прииск и городскую церковь?

— Да, он самый, — согласилась женщина, а затем под свист чайника тихо добавила, покачав головой. — Бедный мальчик, — она приняла у мужа чашку чая, которую он уже успел налить, и пошла вслед за ним на веранду, — ему совсем не с кем встретить этот момент. У него, наверное, никого и нет.

— С чего ты взяла, дорогая? — неподдельно изумился Бернард, открывая жене дверь, за которой на свежем воздухе их уже ждали излюбленные удобные кресла и теплые пледы: в это время на Аляске было довольно прохладно.

— У него нет кольца. Да и заметь, за минуты до Конца он сидит в студии, один, а не дома с семьей или подругой, — миссис Траут села в кресло, крепче обхватив старческими пальцами горячую кружку с чаем, а затем, грустно посмотрев на раскинувшиеся вдали за гладью озера заснеженные горы, добавила. — А еще у него в глазах такая тоска. Ему одиноко, я уверена в этом.

— Сострадание моей жены не знает границ. Не переживай ты так, — Бернард ободряюще улыбнулся, накрыв лежащую на подлокотнике кресла ладонь жены своей. — Или ты сейчас не только о нем говоришь?

— Ты, как всегда, прав. Интересно, как он там? — тихо спросила Лаванда, будто само небо, к которому обратила взор, полный тревоги. Она не знала, что пытается разглядеть за ярко-желтыми всполохами наподобие северного сияния, уже с час освещающими темный предрассветный небосвод. — Мы с ним пять лет не виделись. Может, следовало навестить Рашель, провести этот день вместе? Ее же не выпускают. Эти правила слишком строгие, нельзя так. После того, что случилось с Анной, она ведь тоже теперь совсем одна.

— Лаванда, ты сама знаешь, что самолеты не летают с момента оповещения. Особенно в Европу. Мы бы не смогли с ней встретиться. Боюсь, она бы нас даже не узнала.

— Не надо так о ней. Рашель хорошая девочка.

— Я и не спорю. Просто в ее психическом состоянии… — Бернард тяжело вздохнул. — Мы сделали, что смогли, дорогая. Анна в руках Господа нашего. На все его воля и, поверь, он не оставит нашу Рашель одну. Он даст ей человека, с которым она встретит этот день.

— Я верю.

Небо засияло ярче, отражаясь в ровной водной глади, будто лучи света на поверхности обсидиана, а горные снежные шапки озарились, словно сами являлись его источником. Почти в это же мгновение начал подниматься ветер, набирающий силу с каждым мгновением. Воздух заметно прогрелся, так что супруги, аккуратно сложив пледы, убрали их в сторону. Бернард лишь краем глаза взглянул на Лаванду, а затем, тихо встав, подошел к граммофону, чтобы прибавить звука, ощущая при этом, как солнечные лучи, будто вытекающие из-за горизонта, припекают ему шею и спину. Он всего на секунду застыл, наблюдая за отраженным в стекле окна светом, поглощающим все на своем пути, а затем, улыбнувшись собственным мыслям, отправился обратно к жене, лишь слегка щурясь на Солнце.


	4. Следующая остановка

Сегодня Денис чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Он привык ориентироваться во времени не по часам, а по количеству песен, которые прозвучат, пока он будет идти из пункта А в пункт Б. Именно поэтому, когда его телефон внезапно сел, он занервничал.

С усилием скрестив руки на груди, он болезненно поморщился. Парень был не в восторге от накрывшей его волны посторонних уличных звуков. Рев мотора, рвущегося изо всех сил общественного транспорта, был основным из них. Поерзав на своем сидении, как будто оно вдруг стало неудобным, он оглядел пустой автобус. Вмещающий, наверное, человек пятьдесят и обычно забитый под завязку в любое время рабочего дня, сейчас он вез только его одного.

Странно все это, думал парень. Его несколько удивляло, что водитель вообще сегодня вышел на маршрут. Ему бы с семьей быть, а не людей из Песочного возить. Даже преподаватели, ведущие летнюю практику, сегодня не вышли на работу, отчего его путешествие в такую даль в принципе не имело смысла. Только зря время потерял и батарейку посадил. А ведь мог подольше побыть в общаге, а затем поехать в то место, на котором хотел встретить конец под какую-нибудь хорошую песню. Как кто-то где-то хорошо сказал: если помирать, то с музыкой! Уж её-то он был в праве выбрать. По крайней мере до появления предательской надписи «до свидания» на экране смартфона.

Прямо не день, а сплошная зона дискомфорта.

Закрыв глаза, Денис откинул голову к спинке сидения, подставив лицо под открытое верхнее окно. Холодный питерский воздух приятно обдувал лицо, унося с собой тревожные мысли о близком конце. Не о таком лете он мечтал. Вдали от родного города, родителей и сестры, но зато с апокалипсисом, встреченным в Северной Столице. Романтика, достойная разводных мостов и белых ночей. 

Денис усмехнулся. Многие в такие моменты начинают задумываться о прожитой жизни, совершенных ошибках, сущности бытия и существовании Бога, а он просто поехал на практику, забыв, что ее отменили еще в пятницу.

Его не волновали подобные вопросы и задаваться он ими не хотел. Какой смысл думать о них именно сейчас, если ты не думал о них в течение жизни? Портить себе итак ужасное настроение? Лучше уж сделать то, что всегда хотел. Например, на прошлой неделе в их последний день учебы они с однокурсниками забросили сухого льда в раковину и посмотрели, что будет, если включить воду. Ничего. Пар, да и только. Вся сущность свершаемых в жизни поступков выразилась для него в этом увлекательном действе.

Однако, несмотря на то, что тайны, связанные с духовным местом человека во Вселенной, Дениса не особо волновали хотя бы потому, что он был убежденным атеистом, его беспокоили другие загадки. Его жизнь вообще сопровождалась чередой вопросов, на которые он обязательно хотел найти ответ. И, как ни странно, находил. Один из преподавателей даже как-то сказал, что из него выйдет неплохой ученый, так как он обладает двумя немаловажными качествами: одержимостью докапываться до сути и воображением. Сейчас же эти качества сыграли с ним злую шутку, так как с тех пор, как выключился плеер, его мозг мучило не только то, сколько времени ему осталось ехать, но и вопрос, кто такая Женя Егорова, что в ее честь назвали улицу, а в честь этой улицы автобусную остановку, которую они не так давно проехали.

Этот дурацкий вопрос в данный момент волновал его больше, чем что-либо в мире. Даже больше, чем желание позвонить старшей сестре и узнать результат ее путешествия. Год назад она уехала в Германию в аспирантуру. Расстояние и занятость, как известно, убивают общение. Однако она нашла время оставить одно загадочное сообщение на почте, которое заинтриговало Дениса и столь же сильно не давало покоя его неугомонной натуре. Она писала, что ее друзья, когда были во Франции, обнаружили на одном из кладбищ могилу женщины со скульптурой, чье лицо было точь-в-точь ее. Любого нормального человека это бы испугало, но только не Алину. Как только объявили о скором конце, она тут же ринулась во Францию, чтобы найти автора сего произведения искусства, на взятой в прокат машине. Ей добродушно сказали, что она может ее не возвращать.

Денис неохотно открыл глаза, когда динамик возвестил об очередной остановке, на которой они вновь не остановились. Хмуро сведя брови на переносице, Денис все же встал и, покачиваясь в мчащемся на всех парах автобусе, пошел по направлению к водителю, чтобы узнать, намеривается ли он останавливаться вообще. Дойдя до кабины, он бесцеремонно постучал в стекло, чем весьма напугал усатого мужчину лет сорока. Одним движением руки тот резко открыл окошко и обратился к парню низким басом.

— Я думал, что уж все. Куда тебе, парень?

— Да хотелось бы до конечной доехать, — озадаченно проговорил Денис. — Там на метро.

Водитель на это рассмеялся.

— Так оно закрыто уже. Час назад заперли, чтобы фанатики не стекались.

— Как это закрыто? Какие еще фанатики? — возмущенно почти прокричал Денис, забыв о каких-либо манерах.

Его план рушился на глазах. Не при каких условиях он не успеет добраться от Озерков до Невского Проспекта пешком за час. А он-то думал, что при таких обстоятельствах хоть место своей смерти выбрать сможет. Наивный.

— Да обычные. Приперлись туда с палатками и консервными банками. Сказали, мол, пустите, мы там выживем, а метрополитенщики им фигу в лицо и послали подальше, вот. Сами-то небось сидят на станции под землей, хитрюги, — водитель по имени Александр, как Денис сейчас смог разглядеть на его бейдже, рассмеялся каким-то злобным смехом. — Если выживут, клянусь, во сне являться им буду.

Денис грустно улыбнулся уголком губ, представив себе это и успев в последний момент ухватиться за поручень, прежде чем автобус на всех парах вошел в поворот. Что-то подсказывало ему, что с такой ездой его новый друг Александр хочет оказаться на том свете раньше других, чтобы занять сидячее место.

— Так тебе куда? — повторил он свой бессмысленный вопрос.

— Да на Дворцовый, — грустно ответил Денис, понимая, что встретит огонь с небес в автобусе на пути с учебы, а его единственным компаньоном станет безумный водитель, в котором явно умер гонщик. А ведь обычно желают не сгореть на работе.

— Так давай довезу, — неожиданно предложил Александр, в упор посмотрев на единственного пассажира.

— Смотрите, пожалуйста, на дорогу, — не удержался от предостережения Денис.

— Да я ее наизусть знаю! Ну, так чего?

Недолго думая над внезапным предложением, Денис согласился и тут же поторопился к сидячему месту, так как вдогонку ему полетело «довезу с ветерком». И Александр не обманул. Он входил в повороты на сумасшедшей для такого вида транспорта скорости, еще больше ускоряясь на прямых. Это явно была мечта всей его жизни, от свершения которой он радовался, как ребенок. Это заставило Дениса невольно улыбнуться. Потрясающе, что пробуждает в людях знание о времени своей скорой кончины. В одних просыпается безумие, в других желание мести или близости, а для кого-то это становится толчком к жизни, которой они всегда хотели, но боялись получить из-за разнообразных рамок общества.

Однако радость Дениса в скором времени была прервана его во всю веселящимся до сего момента спутником. Он резко остановил автобус, аккуратно припарковав его у тротуара. Парень огляделся по сторонам и увидел знакомое ему светло-серое здание театра русской антрепризы.

— Но мы же еще далеко от Дворцового, почему вы остановились? — тут же подбежав к водительскому месту, возмутился Денис.

Тяжело вздохнув, Александр скривился и, осмотревшись по сторонам, грустно посмотрел на наручные часы.

— Приехали, парень, — тихо ответил он. — Последняя остановка. Я дальше не поеду.

— Что? Почему?

— Я всю жизнь провел за этой баранкой и не хочу умереть за ней.

Время вышло, понял Денис. При всем желании они не успеют добраться до моста.

Ком из обиды и злости свернулся где-то внутри его нутра. Нервно сглотнув, он попытался подавить горечь, сводящую горло, но ему не удалось это сделать. Александр тем временем, погладив руль с некой отцовской нежностью, встал со своего места и, открыв дверь, вышел, захватив с собой белый полиэтиленовый пакет с красной маркой какого-то супермаркета. Поманив Дениса за собой, он направился к ступенькам театра. Поняв, что выбор невелик, парень последовал вслед за ним, чувствуя, что воздух начал заметно прогреваться. Не было уже того влажного морозного питерского ветра, приносящего жалобные стоны чаек.

Ему стало страшно. Впервые с вечера прошлого четверга. Ноги сами подогнулись, когда он подошел к невысоким ступенькам театра, на которых уже вовсю расположился водитель. Он радушно протянул ему стакан с прозрачной жидкостью, и Денис, ни секунды не раздумывая, трясущимися руками принял его, залпом проглотив содержимое. Это привело его в себя. Сморщившись от отвращения, он недоуменно посмотрел на улыбающегося во все кривые зубы Александра.

— Это же «Ессентуки».

— А ты чего ожидал, малец? Может, и конец света на дворе, но мой рабочий день еще не окончен, — поморщившись, он выпил воду из своего стакана. — Тем более я даже не знаю, совершеннолетний ли ты. Выглядишь лет на шестнадцать.

Денис не стал говорить, что ему уже двадцать. Это без сомнения был самый безумный день в его жизни. Однако этот мужчина и вся комичность обстоятельств заставили его улыбнуться, а страх отступить.

Вместо ответа он лишь звонко рассмеялся. Конец Света, а он на ступеньках театра русской антрепризы, пьет минералку из пластиковых стаканчиков вместе с водителем, не так давно гонявшим по пустынным улицам Петербурга, нарушая все мыслимые и немыслимые законы ПДД, но не желающим в последние минуты Земли нарушать закон в отношении алкоголя. Все пошло не так, как он планировал. Однако это было не хуже одинокой встречи солнца на Дворцовом мосту под «Пляску смерти».

Успокоившись, парень лег спиной на все еще холодный камень, наблюдая за небом над головой. Желтые лучи, нарастая в своей мощи, становились все ярче и ярче, прорываясь сквозь гущу облаков, но Дениса это уже не волновало. Вся эта суматоха и ощущение нереальности происходящего вымотали его. В голове не было ни одной мысли, кроме навязчивого вопроса, ответ на который он никогда не узнает.

Кто же такая эта Женя Егорова?


	5. Мать

Мадам Ришар плотнее запахнула ворот плаща. Если бы здесь кто-то был, то он бы заметил выражение крайнего недовольства на ее лице. Вроде не очень сильный, но обжигающий холодом ветер, свистя, гулял меж камней, периодически настырно пробираясь своими языками под одежду. Эти завывания пробуждали в женщине какую-то первобытную тревогу. Не было других звуков, кроме этого. Даже вой автомобильных сигнализаций стих. Все замерло, погрузившись в потустороннюю и неестественную тишину. Все, кроме ветра.

По обычаю, продуваемая со всех четырех сторон света местность, сегодня стала совсем невыносимой для любого живого человека, по какой-либо неведомой причине пожелавшего зайти сюда. Казалось бы, при сложившихся обстоятельствах должно было быть тепло, но погода решила сохранить свое негостеприимное постоянство и не приносить такого подарка этому тихому городку, всем своим холодом и тучами показывая, как она рада окончанию господства людей. Мадам Ришар хмыкнула. Не только людям ведь конец.

Бросив быстрый взгляд на наручные часы и едва заметно поджав губы, она сложила руки в замок на коленях. По ее поведению можно было бы сказать, что она терпеливо, но недовольно ждет опаздывающего автобуса. Если бы не окружающее ее кладбище.

Старинные и совсем недавние надгробия возвышались над зеленой травой строгими безмолвными монолитами. Некоторые чуть накренились от времени, другие, наоборот, стояли прямо. Высокие и низкие, со скульптурами и без, заросшие и чистые. Бесчисленное множество. Вивиан чувствовала себя среди них в толпе. Равнодушно ожидающий окончания спектакля, в котором он больше не участвует, несметный легион молчаливых зрителей, чей покой она потревожила, зайдя в зрительский зал. Они смотрят озадаченно, из темноты, с первого взгляда распознавая чужака, и стулья, на которых они сидят, скрипят свистом ветра в тишине.

Сердце женщины неприятно потянуло, когда кладбищенское безмолвие разорвал писк мобильного телефона. Настороженно посмотрев через уголки глаз на соседнюю могилу, Вивиан осторожным движением потянулась в карман плаща. Трясущиеся онемевшие пальцы не попадали по выпуклым клавишам, отчего открыть сообщение удалось не с первого раза.

«Дело сделано. Теперь ваш разум готов к тому, чтобы очиститься в пламени и вступить в новый мир».

Сардонически изогнув изящную бровь, мадам Ришар убрала телефон обратно в карман. Все-таки этот наемник ненормальный, подумала она. Только он, несмотря на скорый конец, мог закончить работу и дать такое напутствие. Лучше бы связь не начинала работать.

Глубоко вдохнув морозный воздух, женщина вернулась в свое прежнее состояние ожидания. Она старалась не смотреть на имена, вырезанные на каменном сером надгробии напротив. Разные, как и даты рождения, но с одинаковыми фамилиями и датами смерти. Сидя на скамейке, со всей силой своего слабого воображения она пыталась представить их в цветущем саду, но видела лишь одними из многих зрителей, слепо взирающими на нее бледными пустыми глазами откуда-то из темноты.

Ей не хотелось присоединяться к ним. Желание остаться, не умирать, яростным отчаянием раздирало ее изнутри. И хоть она считала эту неготовность вновь встретиться с семьей малодушной и постыдной, мадам Ришар не могла перестать думать о своей скорой смерти. Она годами ждала этого момента. Понимая, что ничего не выйдет, она днями и ночами, в одиночестве, умоляла, чтобы ее забрали вместо них. Конечно же, эти молитвы остались без ответа, но теперь, когда этот миг столь близок, она не может смириться с ним, потому что разум и сердце вовсю кричат, что хотят жить.

Вивиан вздрогнула, когда услышала шелест, донесшийся от соседней маленькой могилки. Замерев и, казалось, перестав дышать, она покосилась на спящую там рыжую женщину. Прислонившись к заросшей надгробной плите, она мирно дремала, однако звук сообщения все-таки ее разбудил. Мягкие черты скривились, когда она поморщилась от белого стерильного света, прорывающегося сквозь облака. Заслонив лицо рукой, она села. Казалось, что она не замечает сидящую рядом женщину, но та смотрела только на молодую соседку. По-своему красивая, примерно возраста ее сына, если бы он дожил до этого дня, и в медицинской одежде. Она была одной из них. Из тех, кто сбежал. В последние дни ходили слухи, что нескольким пациентам располагающейся совсем неподалёку отсюда психиатрической клиники, когда началась вся эта суматоха, удалось выйти незамеченными прямо через главный вход. Вроде кто-то из них даже совершил убийство.

Мадам Ришар оглядела окрестности, обдумывая, куда она сможет побежать, если девушка на нее нападет, но тут же мысленно посмеялась над собой. Спасаться от полоумной девицы за пять минут до Конца Света.

С улыбкой на губах она вновь посмотрела на девушку и обнаружила, что та взглядом дикого волчонка смотрит на нее в упор. Все ее тело было напряжено, будто готовилось к бегу, на который разум никак не мог решиться.

— Неужели тебе не холодно? Спать вот так, — желая справиться со сковавшим ее оцепенением спросила Вивиан.

Девушка, бледная и вся покрытая гусиной кожей, в отрицании мотнула головой, опустив взгляд к основанию надгробия, и, казалось, потеряв интерес к ее персоне. Не поднимая головы, она бережно начала убирать траву, которой поросла могила. Смягчившись и тяжело вздохнув, мадам Ришар перевела взгляд на надпись, высеченную на сером камне. Анна Лорен. Любимая дочь. Конечно, это была не просто какая-то беглянка, заснувшая на кладбище. Она была такой же, как сама Вивиан. Она пришла сюда, чтобы встретиться с семьей. Девушка явно не видела свою дочь такой же, какими видела мадам Ришар своих мужа и сына, и в этом было ее счастье.

Анна. Ей было всего шесть лет.

— Наверное, планета нас действительно терпеть не могла, — не желая сидеть в тишине наедине с грустными мыслями, нервно рассмеявшись, произнесла мадам Ришар. — Невыносимая погода.

Девушка посмотрела на нее озадаченно, с непониманием.

— Вы ошибаетесь, — хриплым, но твердым голосом проговорила она. — Ей грустно.

Мадам Ришар нечего было ответить. Она не считала, что человечество много хорошего сделало для планеты. По крайней мере того, что стоило бы ее сожаления.

— Как тебя зовут? — неожиданно даже для себя спросила она рыжую девушку.

Немного замявшись, та опустила глаза в землю и свела брови, будто пытаясь вспомнить свое собственное имя.

— Рашель, — в конце концов прозвучал неуверенный ответ.

— Красивое имя. Это ведь твоя дочь?

Девушка долго смотрела на мадам Ришар прежде, чем ответить. Женщина даже успела устыдить себя за подобный вопрос, ведь он мог показаться бестактным, но в итоге Рашель лишь кивнула.

— Она спит, — тихо и нежно произнесла она. — Я хочу быть рядом, когда она проснется.

Спит. Вивиан внезапно стало больно и обидно за эту девочку. Вряд ли стоило ожидать какого-то другого ответа от сумасшедшей, однако до этого состояния ее довели обстоятельства. Ужасные обстоятельства, с которыми она не смогла смириться.

— А отец девочки, — осторожно начала Вивиан, — он тоже… спит?

Отрицательно замотав головой, Рашель смущенно заулыбалась, а затем подняла вверх указательный палец, показывая на небо. Мадам Ришар машинально проследила за направлением, не зная, что рассчитывает там увидеть. Мало ли что девушка в больном бреду могла себе навоображать.

— Надеюсь, не пришелец какой-нибудь, — поджав губы, констатировала она. — Было бы крайне неприлично с его стороны не забрать тебя с этой планеты в такой момент.

Рашель рассмеялась. Смех у нее был звонкий. Это обрадовало Вивиан и навеяло мысли о ее собственных веселых воспоминаниях.

— Мой муж тоже покинул меня, — отстраненно начала она, направив взгляд в какую-то неопределенную точку вдали. — Не по своей воле, конечно. Хотя, может, в конце концов он нашел бы себе какую-нибудь молоденькую любовницу и сбежал бы с ней в Ниццу, — она засмеялась глухим смехом, а затем задумчиво продолжила, не понимая, зачем вообще все это рассказывает постороннему человеку. — Никогда не любила этот город. Даже сказать не могу — почему. Скорее всего, наперекор ему. Сейчас он в том мире вместе с Андре, — быстрым движением она указала на имена напротив. — Это наш сын. Ему было всего двадцать пять, когда… это сейчас уже неважно. Один человек уже уладил это дело. Никогда не понимала, как можно заниматься таким вещами, но в итоге сама прибегла к услугам подобного рода. Меня доконало мое бессилие. Разве с таким можно смириться? Разве…

Не сумев договорить, Вивиан заплакала. Достав платок, она закрыла им глаза, пытаясь высушить слезы, но у нее ничего не выходило. Многолетняя тоска и боль выходили наружу, разрушая маску смирения. А затем она почувствовала, как справа от нее прогнулась скамейка и чья-то рука легла ей на предплечье. Мадам Ришар тут же убрала платок от глаз, с удивлением посмотрев на Рашель. Босая, в легкой одежде с коротким рукавом, вся мокрая и продрогшая, казалось, до костей, она приветливо улыбалась мадам Ришар. Сколько доброты и неотданного тепла было в этой женщине.

— Скоро мы будем с ними.

Ободряюще улыбнувшись в ответ, Вивиан накрыла холодную дрожащую руку девушки своей горячей после перчатки ладонью. В этот момент на горизонте появилось зарево. Обе женщины увидели его краем глаза, и обе тут же изменились в лице. Рашель нервно сглотнула, неудачно попытавшись сохранить улыбку. Ей тоже было страшно. Однако, крепче сжав руку мадам Ришар и кивнув ей, она обратила свой взгляд в сторону подступающей волны. Так они и сидели, две матери посреди зала мертвецов, над которым возвышалась прекрасная скульптура женщины-ангела, чей силуэт окружил сияющим ореолом свет подступающей небесной волны, и под скорбные завывания мерзлого ветра смиренно ждали, когда смогут проснуться вместе со своими семьями.


	6. Афrodite

— Не знаю, зачем я вообще пришел к тебе.

Отец качает головой. Он стоит в другом конце комнаты по левую руку от сына, но тот все равно видит этот жест сожаления, который всего на секунду вырывает его из апатии слабым приступом негодования. Однако Винсент никак не показывает этого. Он продолжает так же безучастно сидеть в стоящем напротив гигантского окна потрепанном кресле. Развалившись во все свое отощавшее от постоянных голодовок тело, он медленно смакует темное горькое пиво. Отец недоволен. Но почему-то не уходит. Почему он не уходит?

Вся мастерская пропахла едким и слегка сладковатым ароматом красок. Руки по локоть измазаны ими. Когда он подносит бутылку к губам, то чувствует их резкий запах. Однако вместо того, чтобы вновь опустить руку на ветхий подлокотник, Винс, украдкой покосившись на отца, подносит тонкие холодные пальцы к самым ноздрям, чтобы вдохнуть его. Движение выглядит тайным, будто он делает что-то неподобающее. Другая рука в это время ногтями впивается в поблекшую ткань кресла. Нитки, непрочные и дряхлые, выбиваются от этого нехитрого движения, невесомо падая на взбухший паркет. Их там много.

В последнее время совсем нет вдохновения.

Скрипнул паркет. Это отец, сморщившись от неприятного звука, созданного им самим, подошел к окну.

Отсюда открывается прекрасный вид на Лондон, но Винс знает, что тот ему не нравится. Понимает это по его взгляду. Ему больно, что его собственный сын предпочитает жить в подобном месте, ведь здесь, с высоты своего безмерного эго и башни из денег, он видит лишь слабовольность и ущербность. Винсент не знает, где сейчас работает мистер Десмунд Кросс, но город за окном его кабинета уж точно выглядит респектабельнее. Респектабельно и кукольно. Не по-настоящему.

Почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд, отец резко оборачивается, однако видит лишь усмешку. Винсента смешит то, с какой виной и сожалением смотрит на него Десмунд.

— Даже в такой момент ты остаешься собой, — тихо произносит он.

Улыбка тут же сходит с губ Винсента. Он отворачивается, в один глоток допивая содержимое бутылки. Всю его жизнь самым отвратительным в его отце был именно этот взгляд. Он его бесил. Когда он вот так вот смотрел, его птичьи черты лица становились еще более острыми, брови сходились на переносице, будто он обдумывал, как спасти мир, а глаза наполнялись вселенской жалостью. Он хотел, чтобы мать родила ему его копию, а получил Винсента. Слабохарактерного, хилого, безамбициозного Винсента, который Кембриджу предпочел художественную академию. До того, как отец окончательно разочаровался в своем сыне и отрекся от него, он обожал повторять одну и ту же нотацию про великие математические способности и про то, что мог бы сделать с таким умом его загубивший свою жизнь единственный сын. Потом ему надоело.

— На что я рассчитывал, приходя сюда, — опять с болью в голосе шепчет мужчина в дорогом костюме.

— Так уходи туда, где все тебя пятки лижут. Ты всегда чувствовал себя счастливее в окружении таких людей, — ядовито отвечает ему Винсент.

Отец смотрит на него долго. Не моргая. На его лице озарение, какое появляется у людей, которые приходят в психиатрическую лечебницу на разговор, но вскоре осознают, что их родственник невменяем. Глаза Винсента начинает щипать. Он на секунду отворачивается, в один вдох наполнив легкие сладковатым воздухом, а затем резко разворачивается обратно, наклоняясь вперед и вцепляясь, словно озлобленный кот, в подлокотники старого маминого кресла.

— Вали отсюда! Я не хочу тебя видеть!

Все в нем кипит. Яростный коктейль из злобы и обиды учащает сердцебиение, наливая глаза яростью.

Отец реагирует не так, как предполагалось. Поджав нижнюю губу, он слабо кивает в ответ и делает шаг в сторону двери, скрипнув половицами. Затем еще и еще один. Он идет так, будто не хочет уходить. Впервые.

Винсент оборачивается, когда слышит, что шаги все же затихли.

— Что тебе еще надо от меня? — не вопрос, а сиплый стон вырывается откуда-то из глубин гортани измученного этим визитом мужчины.

— Это опять она, — с горькой усмешкой произносит Десмунд, указывая на незаконченную картину.

— Это не она, — тихо отрицает иссохший силуэт в кресле. — Это заказ.

— Не ври мне, Винсент. Ты поступил в академию, чтобы тебя научили рисовать эту женщину. Поверь, как бы ужасна ни была работа, я ее узнаю.

Он прав, работа ужасна. Просто кошмарна. Он будто разучился рисовать и вернулся в художественную школу. Это творилось уже полгода к ряду. Он мог нарисовать все, что угодно, кроме этой картины. Это, конечно, позволяло насытить желудок, но не разум и душу.

Она. Таинственная незнакомка и муза, которую он никогда не видел вживую, но страдал одержимостью от ее образа. Впервые он встретил ее еще будучи маленьким ребенком, когда чуть не захлебнулся от захлестнувшей его волны. Его спасла мать, Винсент помнил это. Но в первые секунды вместо лица самой близкой для него женщины он увидел ее лицо.

С тех пор это была именно она — одержимость. Ненормальная и разрушительная. Он рисовал, лепил, высекал ее образ годами, вспоминая о заказах только во времена денежной нужды, будь то средства на еду, краски, кисти, аренду помещения или алкоголь. Периодически он забывал про все, кроме художественных принадлежностей. Один раз это чуть не стоило ему жизни. Пришедший выбивать долги арендодатель незамедлительно вызвал скорую. Истощение.

Мама тогда перенервничала. Отец до сих пор винил его за то, что случилось. Инсульт. Даже его деньги не помогли ее вытащить.

Он похоронил ее во Франции. Это был какой-то северный городишко, название которого Винс уже не помнил, но не хотел признаваться в этом даже самому себе. Она ведь там родилась. Там родилась погибшая по его вине мать, а он не помнил этого чертового названия!

Сидя над могилой, на которую явно не пожалели средств, Винсент не мог поверить в то, что случилось. Он видел даты и имя. Трогал покрывшиеся инеем колючие красные розы, но отказывался верить. А еще там была надпись. «Любимой жене». Все. Не матери, а просто жене. Только его отец мог так с ним поступить. Так отомстить.

Он просидел там до ночи. Красные глаза в опухших веках болели, язык прилип к сухому небу, а конечности занемели от холода. Винсент ничего не сделал для нее, когда она была жива и единственное, что он мог сделать после ее смерти — это памятник. Великолепную скульптуру из мрамора, в которой она предстанет тем, кем всегда была — ангелом.

И он сделал. Отец еще никогда не был так зол. Вышибив хлипкую дверь, он, словно ураган, залетел в мастерскую, а затем, вложив всю силу в кулак, ударил в лицо сына, подбив глаз и сломав нос. Он ушел, не сказав ни слова. Это и не было нужно. Винсент и так знал, на что его отец так зол. Он понял, что наказания не миновать, как только посмотрел на установленный памятник под кровавыми закатными лучами, пробившимися сквозь хилую листву молодого деревца. Это было ее лицо. Музы, а не матери.

С тех пор Винсент ее не видел.

— Это не она, — повторяет он, так как не считает этот кошмар изображением своей музы.

Он подбирает босые ноги к себе, обнимая их руками. На горизонте в это время несколько часов как настал рассвет, пробирающийся в квартиру художника ленивыми теплыми лучами. Силуэт города медленно прорисовывается за грязным окном, приветствуя Винсента после очередной бессонной ночи. Однако он кажется другим. Это бедный район, поэтому многие встают на работу с самого утра, но сегодня никого нет. Все спят.

За спиной раздается какой-то странный звук, похожий на трепыхания задыхающегося астматика, однако спустя секунду Винсент понимает, что это его отец заливается бесшумным смехом.

— Что такого уморительного ты нашел в моей квартире? — озадаченный ненормальным поведением отца спрашивает Винс.

— Просто ты… Винсент, это настолько в твоем духе. Такое на дворе творится, а ты продолжаешь рисовать свою воображаемую подружку и у тебя это не получается.

— А ты что предлагаешь делать, позволь узнать?

— Да хоть что-то! — кричит он в ответ, разведя руки в стороны. — Просто поразительно, как мы с Эммануэль могли вырастить такого слабовольного кретина. Для большинства людей это стало мотиватором к действию, а ты как был размазней и алкоголиком, так им и остался.

К глазам отца подступают слезы. Он изо всех сил старается сдержать их дыханием, но ему это не удаётся. Поняв это, он отворачивается к двери, в бессилии опустив плечи. Сейчас он выглядит таким беззащитным и немощным, что Винсу даже не хочется отпускать в ответ очередную колкость, которая его наверняка заденет.

— Такой уж я, — апатично констатирует он, поведя плечом.

— Что же, — сиплым басом отвечает ему отец, — посмотрим, что ты скажешь через пять минут.

Винсент усмехается. Смех мужчины звучит, как трескающееся сухое дерево под ногами.

— Боюсь, мистер Кросс, ни через пять, ни через десять минут и даже через месяц вряд ли что-то изменится.

Винсент откидывается обратно в кресло и закатывает глаза, когда слышит скрип половиц. Отец останавливается в паре метров от сына. Он выглядит озадаченным. Даже ошеломленным.

— Ты что, ничего не знаешь?

— А что я должен знать?

Отец не успевает ответить. Он вздрагивает, как застигнутое врасплох животное на охоте, когда раздается протяжный звонок в дверь. Наверняка это его арендодатель. Он частенько теперь заходит посмотреть, жив ли его постоялец.

— Звонят, — выводя того из ступора, громко произносит Винсент. — Будь так добр, открой дверь, впусти человека и уходи.

Десмонд, будто контуженный, смотрит на сына, как будто видит его в первый раз, а затем, придя в себя и сглотнув вставший посреди горла ком, уходит к двери. Винсент слышит, как отпирается замок и открывается дверь, как с отцом здоровается незнакомая ему девушка. Она говорит что-то еще, но он не может расслышать. А также до него не доносится звук отцовских шагов. Десмунд еще здесь.

— Я вроде ясно выразился! — гневно кричит он, но в ответ слышит лишь слабое замечание, что к нему пришли.

В порыве ярости Винсент вскакивает с кресла, чтобы выставить за дверь собственного отца, но вместо этого вмерзает в пол. В проходе его квартиры стоят два человека: отец, смотрящий на него расширившимися от ужаса глазами, и счастливая девушка лет двадцати пяти.

Она запыхалась. Непослушные темные кудри выбились из прически, глаза выглядят уставшими, будто она не спала пару суток, но губы все равно озаряет радостная и искренняя улыбка.

Его муза.

Не веря в то, что видит, Винсент медленно подходит к ней, жадно разглядывая каждую ее черту.

— Десмунд Кросс, — первым приходит в себя отец и протягивает девушке руку для рукопожатия. — Это мой сын, Винсент. Он, а не я сделал интересующую Вас скульптуру, мисс…?

— Алина. Алина Колесникова, — отвечает она низким голосом с легким русским акцентом. — Очень приятно.

— Алина, значит, — с нескрываемой улыбкой протягивает Десмонд. — Долго же он тебя искал, Алина.

Девушка озадаченно смотрит на него в ответ, а Винсент, не сумев совладать с внезапным порывом, обнимает ее со всей силой своего истощенного тела. Алина отвечает ему тем же, нерешительно сжимая пальцами помятую несвежую рубашку художника.

— Ты существуешь, — тихо шепчет он ей на ухо и отстраняется, чтобы еще раз взглянуть и, не сумев сдержать слез, начинает плакать и смеяться одновременно. — Ты существуешь.

Мир перевернулся. Столь банальная и избитая фраза кажется Винсенту самой подходящей в данный момент. Он боялся показаться безумцем, но эмоции валом накрыли в мгновение, как только он убедился в ее существовании. Алина тоже выглядела счастливой, хоть и немного ошарашенной таким приемом, пока не посмотрела на часы и не переглянулась с его отцом. В одно мгновения их лица изменились. Улыбки исчезли, будто их не было вовсе, а в глазах появился страх.

— Да что с вами такое? — сквозь смех спрашивает Винсент, запустив пальцы в длинные волосы.

— Вы выглядите так, будто не знаете, — нерешительно комментирует ситуацию Алина.

— Да что вы оба заладили-то? — гневно восклицает он. — Что я такого должен знать?

— Ты действительно не знаешь? — отец спрашивает осторожно, будто боясь вспугнуть. — В новостях об этом говорят уже три дня, Винсент.

— Я не смотрю и не читаю эту чушь, — отрицательно замотав головой отвечает тот. — И в данный момент я не представляю, что может быть важнее того, что я наконец-то встретил ее?

Одним быстрым движением он подходит к Алине и нежно берет ее за плечи, боясь упустить. Она смотрит озадаченно, с болью. Тем самым взглядом, как у отца. Она смотрит и смотрит, а в отражении карих глаз, обращенных к окну, начинает нарастать огонь. Мгновение посмотрев за спину Винсента, она все-таки вымалвивает два слова, поведя плечом и криво улыбнувшись.

— Конец света.


End file.
